


All the Time in the World

by Lia_tsc



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: All the Blackthorns are here, Established Relationship, Gen, Helen and Aline are mentioned, Kit and Ty being adorable husbands, M/M, Mark and Cristina might show up, i guess, it’s mostly focused on Livvy getting to know Ty and Kit, maybe Kieran too, no one should let me tag things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_tsc/pseuds/Lia_tsc
Summary: Livvy Blackthorn from Thule has lived many years mourning the loss of her siblings, especially her twin, Ty, so when she gets an opportunity to finally rejoin them in another world, she jumps at the chance. However, this world’s Ty is grown up and it might take some work for them to get to know each other and reestablish their twin bond.—Aka Thule!Livvy shows up and is shook by Kitty





	1. Chapter 1

Livvy stood frozen, looking up at the front of the Los Angeles Institute as the door opened and a young woman she recognized exited. Emma. Along with Julian. Except these weren’t the Emma and Julian she knew. They were better, and happy, and alive. Both looked surprised but elated to see her as they came down the steps of the Institute.

“Livvy!” A cry came as two more people came running down the steps, pushing past Julian and Emma, and running at Livvy. She’d never met these versions of them, and it had been many many years since she’d seen her own, but she would still have recognized her siblings anywhere. Dru. Tavvy.

The two flung themselves at Livvy and they embraced, the three of them. Livvy had known that by coming to this world she would be reunited with her family, but now, holding her little siblings, it seemed so real. Dru pulled back, her eyes full of tears, but she was smiling.

“Livvy! You came! Julian showed us your letter, told us that you’d be visiting from Thule, but I didn’t know… I wasn’t sure if you’d actually come.” Livvy knew that her sister—her sister was here—didn’t mean that she was actually doubting her, only that this Dru had been so long without Livvy that she didn’t quite know how to react to the fact that her long lost sister might actually be returning to her.

“Of course I did,” Livvy smiled. The Dru of Thule had disappeared many years ago, as well as her Tavvy. However, the two in front of her looked nearly grown up. It made Livvy sad that she’d had to miss her siblings growing up, but she was happy that they at least were alive and happy, and that she was there with them now.

Julian and Emma joined them and they embraced as well, informing her that Mark and Cristina would be visiting soon, and that Helen, Aline, and their daughter were inside, and would join them shortly. Livvy nodded at all of this, almost too overcome with happiness to really process everything. Suddenly, her eyes were drawn to the door as it opened again, revealing two more people, but Livvy only had eyes for the one in front. He was looking at her, not meeting her eyes, but examining every part of her, as if to be sure that, yes, this was really her, it was his Livvy. She was here.

Ty.

They stood looking at each other, both thinking the same thing, that this was their twin that they thought they’d lost years ago, but was now somehow here, standing only feet away. Ty somehow spoke first.

“Livvy.”

She nodded, and it was like a dam was breaking, they moved towards each other, and Ty embraced her. She knew he didn’t like being touched, that it was too much for him sometimes, but she was the only one who he’d let touch him. Now, he was trying to reassure himself that she was really here, that she was real.

“Ty. My Ty. Ty-Ty. I can’t believe it,” Livvy murmured, a few tears finally falling from her eyes. Her little brother, her twin, who she’d lost long ago, who was killed in front of her, was now hugging her. He was real. They were together again.

“When did you get so tall?” she laughed through her tears, pulling away. Her little brother was about the same height as Julian now, so she had to look up at him. He smiled slightly, and just shrugged.

“I missed you,” he said, wiping the tears from her face.

“I missed you, too. I… I don't even know what to say. It’s been so long… Do you like Sherlock Holmes here? Are you still solving mysteries? Do you take care of the animals you sneak into your room?” Julian laughed a bit next to her. Livvy turned, she’d almost forgotten the others were there.

“He doesn’t really sneak any animals in any more, he just adopts them now, and the rest of us have to deal with it. Benefits of being an adult, I guess.” The others giggled a bit, and Livvy smiled as they all started to bring up stories of times Ty had randomly gone to the animal shelter or just the beach, and brought an animal home to foster for a while. Livvy took the opportunity to scan the faces of everyone around her. Julian. Emma. They were married now, Livvy could see the marriage runes on their arms. Dru. Tavvy. Both of them so grown up. Ty. And…

Livvy was suddenly reminded of the boy that had exited the Institute with Ty. She’d barely noticed him them, only having eyes for her brother, but he stood there with them now. He looked about the same age as Ty, maybe twenty-one or twenty-two, and had an air of close familiarity about him, as if he were a part of the family as well, but she didn’t know him. He had blond hair, and bright blue eyes, and stood only slightly taller than herself. 

He noticed her looking, and smiled at her, stepping forward and holding out his hand to her. The others watched as Livvy took his hand and smiled back at him.

“Livvy, though I suppose you know that,” she said, introducing herself. He laughed.

“Kit Blackthorn. We were friends here, but only briefly.” Livvy raised her eyebrows, examining him again. A Blackthorn? He didn’t look anything like the rest of the family, he didn’t have the dark hair or the blue-green eyes, though, if Mark and Helen were any example, Blackthorns didn’t all have to look exactly the same. Maybe he was a distant cousin or something. But that still didn’t explain why he was here.

“You’re a Blackthorn?” Livvy asked, voicing her questions, hoping that this boy might understand what other questions she was asking without saying them. Who are you? Why are you here?

“Well…” Kit looked a little nervous, though Livvy wasn’t sure why. He glanced briefly at Ty, who was also watching with a similar expression, though he looked less nervous. “I’m not a Blackthorn by blood. Only by marriage.” Oh. That made more sense. But something still didn’t add up.

“Who are you married to?” Livvy asked, noticing the wedding rune on his arm. Kit hesitated a moment more, which made Livvy curious. What was going on?

“He’s married to me,” Ty said suddenly, stepping forward. Both of Livvy’s eyebrows went up. What was she supposed to say to that? Ty was married? And to a boy? Not that she had a problem with that, she was just… surprised. Her eyes darted between the two, and she noticed why Kit seemed so comfortable with her family. He was a part of it. He was in love with Ty. And Ty loved him back. Livvy could tell that much from the way they stood. She knew her twin, even if this Ty was from a different world, even if they hadn’t seen each other in years.

“Is… that okay?” Kit said. Suddenly Livvy understood. Kit was worried that Livvy wouldn’t accept him, that she would go into protective older-sister mode. Of course, she was tempted to, but she realized sadly that maybe she didn’t know this Ty as well as she thought, didn’t know how he felt about this boy. Didn’t know how he had come to win her brother’s heart. She’d give Kit a chance.

“Of course it’s alright,” Livvy said, smiling. Kit let out a breath, looking relieved. “I’m just sorry I missed your wedding.” Ty smiled sadly. 

“I know. And I’m sorry I wasn’t with you for everything you had to go through in Thule.” He took her hands, and she was reminded of when they were younger, and she’d rub his hands to calm him when no one else could. It seemed that he had more confidence and was now the one calming her. He’d grown up. “But we’re together now.”

“We are,” Livvy murmured. The two stared at each other for a moment, until Emma interrupted.  
“Livvy, we’re all so glad you’re here, but we should really go inside and make sure that Helen and Alone haven’t burned down the house while trying to cook dinner. We can talk more then, I’m sure we have a lot to catch up on.”

Livvy nodded, smiling. As she followed the rest of the Blackthorns up the steps to the Institute, they continued to recount stories, about Ty, how he was a Centurion now, about Dru’s friends, how Tavvy was close with Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane’s sons. Livvy noticed that as they entered, Kit drew close to Ty. Livvy tensed for a moment, remembering how Ty hated being touched by anyone other than her, but relaxed when she noticed that he seemed fine with it when Kit leaned over to whisper in his ear. 

Whatever this world was, it was definitely different than Thule, and this Ty might be different, but he was still her twin. She was finally getting a chance to be with him again and she wanted to know everything about him, to become close to him the way they had been before, as only twins can be.

Now that she was here, they had all the time in the world to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the beginning to this! I’m intending to write more parts with Livvy trying to readjust to life in the Institute. Let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions for future parts!


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Kit was conscious of when he woke was the warmth all around him and the slight bit of light that was shining through the curtains onto his face. He’d grown used to waking up this way, in the silence that was their bedroom, with their arms around each other.

Kit opened his eyes a crack, making out Ty’s face only inches from him in the dark. He was still fast asleep. It wasn’t too often that Kit was the first to wake up, so he shifted only slightly, making sure not to disturb Ty, before settling back onto his pillow and taking the time to admire his husband.

Ty’s dark hair spilled over his face, slightly tangled and messy from Kit’s hands running through it the night before. His eyes were closed gently and he had a peaceful expression on his face that Kit could only describe as angelic. The ray of light from the window behind him added to the effect, making him looked like his head was framed in a halo of light.

Mornings like today gave Kit an opportunity to just think for a while, with no distractions or interruptions. And today he definitely had a lot to think about. 

Having Livvy back was amazing, no doubt. But it was also weird and Kit wasn’t quite sure what to feel. On the one hand, he was ecstatic that she was back, as her death had been one of the worst things to ever happen to him and Ty, as well as the rest of the Blackthorns. On the other hand, they’d learned to live without Livvy, never forgetting her of course, but enough time had passed that on most days they could remember her with a smile, rather than tears. It seemed strange to mourn for someone for so long and then to have them suddenly reappear.

Of course, there was also the fact that Kit didn’t even want to admit to himself, that he was sort of scared of what Livvy would think about him and Ty. She was known for being protective of him, and since this Livvy had never even met Kit, she was bound to be suspicious of him, not to mention the fact that he was now married to her brother and she’d missed so much of their relationship and their wedding. Maybe Kit was just feeling those meeting-the-family nerves, which was strange as it wasn’t something he’d felt in years.

But then again, it seemed that Ty was stressed, too. They’d made out a bit the night before, but Kit could tell that Ty’s mind had been elsewhere. When Kit had asked, Ty had quickly dismissed it before getting ready for bed and going to sleep. Kit wondered if Ty was having similar concerns to his own.

“What are you thinking about?” Ty murmured. Kit hadn’t realized that he was awake, or that his own face had fallen into a frown as he thought about Livvy’s return.

“Your sister,” Kit whispered back, shifting slightly so he could face Ty better. “She’s back.” Ty lifted an eyebrow at that and frowned slightly. 

“Yeah.” He was silent for a moment, and Kit was about to get up when he spoke again. “I’m sorry about last night. It’s just a lot to think about right now.”

“It’s totally fine, Ty.” Kit said with a smile. “It’s pretty weird for me and I can’t even imagine how it is for you. I’m mostly just scared that she’ll go all protective-big-sister on me.”

Ty looked surprised at that. “She wouldn’t,” he said. “You’re my husband and I love you. She’ll get that.”

“I hope so, but this Livvy didn’t ever know me, Ty. We weren’t friends. I also…” He trailed off, not wanting to keep things from Ty, but also not wanting him to know the things he didn’t quite want to admit to himself.

“What?” Ty prodded, making Kit sigh. 

“I’m just… this has also been making me think about how lucky I am to have you. Sometimes I can’t believe I got the first date, much less almost four years and counting.” He laughed a little bit, making Ty smile slightly before nudging him to continue.

“But now… I’m nervous that Livvy coming will cause a rift between us. And I hate that I’m thinking that, I know it’s selfish,” Kit added hastily, “but I am.”

Ty’s eyes widened as he stared at Kit for a moment. Kit just stared back, waiting for Ty to… he wasn’t actually sure how he’d react. But he definitely wasn’t expecting it when Ty moved forward the few inches that separated them and gently kissed Kit.

It was a slow and loving kiss that made Kit feel the way only Ty could make him feel, safe and loved. Even at fifteen he’d never quite been able to imagine what it would be like to kiss Ty Blackthorn, but now he knew that it was the best feeling in the world. Kit knew that with this kiss, Ty was telling him that it would be okay, that he loved him. Kit melted into the kiss as Ty’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him against himself. They lay there for a minute or so, kissing slowly, Kit’s hands coming up to gently cradle Ty’s face.

“I love you,” Ty whispered against Kit’s lips as he pulled away only slightly. It made Kit shiver. Even after years those words still had this effect on Kit who never thought he’d ever hear them from anyone. “And Livvy won’t come between us. If she really loves me then she’ll be able to see how happy you make me, and if she doesn’t then I guess she isn’t as much like my Livvy as I thought.”

Kit was surprised at the slightly harsh tone of Ty’s voice, but his words reassured Kit that he wouldn’t just abandon him nonetheless. He gently traced his thumb over Ty’s cheek. “But you’re probably right,” he said, “she’s still Livvy, even if she’s from Thule. She still loves you.” Ty didn’t seem to have much of a response to that, so Kit leaned in and kissed him again.

This kiss was more passionate than the first, and Kit’s hands moved up to tangle in Ty’s hair, messing it up even more. Ty moved his hands up Kit’s body, making him shiver. His hands slipped under Kit’s shirt and up his back, and he then groaned when Kit pulled away. 

“As much as I’d love to continue this,” Kit said, sitting up and smiling at his husband who was now playfully glaring at him, “We probably should get up now.” He stood up, moving to the door of their bathroom. He quickly showered and wrapped a towel around himself before opening the door back to the bedroom and leaning on the threshold, admiring Ty. He’d sat up and was reading a book he’d set on the nightstand. Kit could now appreciate how messed up Ty’s hair was and he smirked to himself, thought he thought Ty looked super attractive like this in the morning light. By the angel, he loved him so much.

“Ty,” he said, alerting him to his presence. Ty looked up with a smile, getting out of bed. He paused next to Kit and kissed him quickly.

“You can shower and I’ll meet you downstairs, okay?” Ty nodded, moving into the bathroom as Kit got dressed. It amazed him that he could have mornings like this with the love of his life, telling him his most secret fears and being reassured that he’d always be loved, kissing, and then getting dressed and eating breakfast. So normal and yet so special.

Of course, there was that whole thing with Livvy, which he knew they were both elated about, and Kit had his fears, but with Ty by his side he was ready to face all of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Livvy will be back in the next chapter, I swear, but I had this idea for an adorable Kitty scene so I had to write it. 😅 Sorry for the long wait, hopefully the next one will be out soon. Thanks so much for reading!! ❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy the beginning to this! I’m intending to write more parts with Livvy trying to readjust to life in the Institute. Let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions for future parts!


End file.
